Gakuen Night
by Damaged Angel Wings
Summary: 6. When are you going tell Hotaru that she's actually a vampire or that she's actually your sister? When are you going to tell Mikan that you drank her blood? Don't you think she deserves to know that she's bound to you for eternity?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do take credit for the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>He didn't know what pushed him over the edge. It could have been the thirst. He was just dying to sink his teeth into a pale, exposed throat; to be filled with the irresistible taste of fresh blood; to feel the pulse of an innocent flesh beneath him; to see the crumpled body, dead. Or it could have been the fact that they had fed him nothing but that pathetic excuse for blood the days he was in the academy. Who could survive of that crap? His senses were already starting to dull and his body was adapting to its lack of fresh meat. More likely than not it was the <em>smells <em>that pushed him over the edge. The humans. They had been so close but he had yet to take one of their lives. Now, as he crept through the Sakura trees as stealthily as possible, he could safely say it was the best idea he has had in days.

_Bingo! _He thought as he spotted his next victim. She was sitting alone in her room with her lamp on, reading what looked like a cheesy romance novel. Her head was bent slightly exposing the major vein as it coursed with blood. She looked irresistible. As a response to his hunger, his fangs extended, drawing blood from his lower lip.

"Having fun?" A monotonous voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He turned, fangs bared, eyes red. In front of him stood a sexy brunette with both hands behind her back, dressed in all black. Her scent was intoxicating. Just one sniff sent him into a frenzy. He pounced at her, ready to take advantage of what he thought was a poor innocent little girl. He hadn't notice the movement of her hand as she revealed her wooden stake, he only felt as it pierced his chest, only a fraction of an inch above his heart. As he fell, only one thought came to mind, _That beautiful devil._

* * *

><p>The sound of her heels echoed loudly through the vacant hallway. Her friends had been considerate enough not to wear noisy shoes, for they all knew the vampires would be up and about at that ungodly hour. She didn't care too much for those filthy bloodsuckers. To her they were inhumane and whatever sympathy she had for humans, which was in many cases lacking, was not reciprocated with vampires.<p>

As they finally reached their destination, her friend, the brunette, stepped forward and opened the door. The brunette walked in and the rest followed. The room looked like a throne room of some sort. There were many vampires, but one raven haired, crimson eyed vampire sat atop the throne.

"Hotaru," said the raven haired vampire, addressing the girl in the noisy heel.

The girl, who had long black hair and dark violet eyes, twisted her face into a scowl. She motioned for her other companion, a blond boy who was carrying what looked like a dead body, to drop his cargo at the feet of the crimson eyed vampire.

"I don't want to see your trash roaming my campus, Hyuuga," spat the Hotaru. "The next time this happens, we kill him."

The raven haired vampire motioned for one of his subjects to I.D. the boy.

"He's the new student," they informed their master.

The crimson eyed one nodded. He then turned his attention to Hotaru, "You know you're not allowed to kill us," He snarled. "The second you kill one of our own, we kill you."

"I'm not afraid of you Natsume," growled Hotaru. "I have more than enough training in how to dispose of your kind."

"Guys stop!" exclaimed the brunette, as she became a physical barrier between the two arguers. "My dad created this school so vampires and humans can get along," she began. Then turning to Natsume, the crimson eyed vampire, she said, "I'm sorry for taking down one of your vampires," she said referring to the new student. "He lunged at me. I had to!"

"Keh," said Hyuuga. "You think I care?"

The brunette expected as much from the vampire lord. "I was trying to apologize you jerk!" she screamed.

Another vampire, Natsume's second in command, stepped forward. He had this big, goofy grin on his face. "It's okay Mikan," he started, "We'll forgive you because you're just so damn hot."

Mikan blushed, and started to respond, but she was cut off by Hotaru. "You're pathetic, Koko" Hotaru spat. "Why don't you find some other filthy bloodsucker to flirt with?"

With that Hotaru grabbed Mikan's hand, turned on her heels, and exited the building with her blond friend scrambling to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>Koko watched as the trio left. He waited a second before turning to Natsume, their leader. He might have been the second in command but he only wielded a fraction of the amount of power Natsume did.<p>

"You're in some deep shit, you know that right?" He questioned.

Natsume turned to towards him revealing a tired, solemn face. He didn't respond.

"Don't you think all of them have the right to know?"

Still no response.

"When are you going tell Hotaru that she's actually a vampire? That she's actually your sister? When are you going to tell Mikan that you drank her blood? Don't you think she deserves to know that she's bound to you for eternity?"

Natsume exhaled heavily while he ran his fingers through his jet black hair.

"Tell them Natsume," said Koko as he prepared to make his exit. "Or I will."

* * *

><p>Mikan watched silently as Hotaru dragged her out of the building. She didn't understand why her best friend hated vampires so much. Mikan regarded them just as she regarded everyone else. Mikan also couldn't understand why Hotaru took this job upon herself if she hated it so much. Hotaru knew going to a school where both humans and vampires resided would be hassle. She knew that becoming one of the mediators would mean being friendly to the creatures she loathed so much. So why take on the job? What was her ulterior motive?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've read many vampire stories but never dared to try writing one. I think I need to try writing different genres so this is just an attempt. It might be really horrible, or really good. Tell me what you think so I know if I should continue it or not. And for those of you who are dying to know, the new student is an OC. He is only in this story to give you guys an insight on what the other vampires are thinking. He will be showing up in later chapters and yes, he does have a name. Anyway, leave me a review if you want, and I will continue this story. I plan on updating every Thursday but I'm not perfect. Sometimes I might, sometimes I might not.**

**~Jay~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gakuen Alice, but I do take credit for the plot and my OC's.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh," Mikan groaned with an uncanny resemblance to a zombie. "I stayed up all night."<p>

Koko grinned, giving everyone a glimpse of his perfectly white teeth. "I stayed up all night and I feel fine," he announced in that cocky yet sexy voice of his.

"That's because you're a vampire," Mikan said giving him a playful push. "You guys can don't even _need _to sleep."

"I could give you the bite," offered Kokoro.

Mikan smiled. Koko was always offering to give her the bite and rid her of her normal, boring human life. She had seriously considered his offer, even though she was aware that he was only joking, but whenever she tried to imagine her life without her human companions it became her worst nightmare.

"Then," Mikan said, emitting as much excitement as Koko, "We could get married and have vampire babies!"

Koko gave her a skeptical look. She knew he was going to get all technical about the vampire race. "First of all," He began, "We mate, not get married and second of all, vampires can't have babies."

"Whatever Koko," she said dismissing the topic.

Koko, however, was not done. "For what it's worth," he started, drifting closer towards her, "If I was a human, I'd totally marry you and have human babies."

By the time Koko was finished, they were already an inch apart, captivating the attention of an audience.

"Why don't you find another filthy bloodsucker to hit on Koko," came a cold monotone voice from behind them. "It's obvious that she's not interested."

Koko and Mikan turned towards the source of the voice. There, in the middle of the hall, was Hotaru, shooting malevolent glares at the blond haired boy.

"It's bad enough that we actually have classes with you, so I'd appreciate if you didn't hit on my best friend."

"She liked it," he said, slinging a perfectly toned, porcelain arm around Mikan's shoulder.

Hotaru fumed before grabbing Mikan from vampires hold, and making her way into class. To say Hotaru hated the school system was a huge understatement. There was no need for vampires and humans to attend classes together. She knew they had to "test their level of resistance" when it came to blood, but they could throw them into a goddamn pool of blood for all she cared. She just didn't want them near her.

"Hotaru!" Mikan called, bringing her back to earth. "You're hurting me."

For the first time, Hotaru realized that she had been digging her razor sharp claws into Mikan's hand, drawing blood.

Her first thought was _Crap. _Her second thought: _The vampires._

She notice noticed Koko, standing emotionlessly in the back of the classroom, eyeing Mikan with a want so intense it made _her_ want to drink Mikan's blood. Behind Koko stood Natsume, who had just entered the classroom, and behind them, four more vampires. It was Hotaru and Koko's quick thinking that saved Mikan. Hotaru ushered Mikan behind her seconds before Natsume came charging at them. She fished out her the stake but it was pointless, Koko had already grabbed Natsume's arm, spun him around and put him in a choker hold before she had time to register what was going on.

"Go," she whispered to Mikan.

She breathed a sigh of relief as Mikan scrambled out of the class.

* * *

><p>The principal raised his brow as Hotaru finished recounting the events that took place in the class room.<p>

"Why were you digging your nails into my daughter's arm?" Mr. Yukihira questioned. Before him stood four students: Mikan, Hotaru, Koko, and Natsume. They were all in his presence because of the incident that had taken place that morning.

"That's not important!" argued Hotaru. "We don't need vampires in the same class room as humans! Natsume could have killed Mikan."

"He wouldn't have been tempted to, had it not been for you drawing blood from my daughter's arm," said Mr. Yukihira.

"You can't possibly be blaming me for this!"

"My point is, Miss Imai, if you hadn't drawn blood none of this would have happened. The only injury that occurred here was the one inflicted by you. When one of the vampires actually harm a student then I'll take them out of day classes. As for now, they will remain."

"It's unnatural anyway!" Hotaru complained. "Vampires shouldn't be going to class at night."

"You should be well aware of the project we're carrying on here, Miss Imai," said the principal. "With the synthetic blood we are giving these vampires, they'll be able to curb their appetites and cure their nocturnal sleep pattern."

Hotaru was _well aware_ of her inability to win the argument so she said, "Yes Mr. Yukihira," then exited the building.

Mikan, Koko, and Natsume bowed and followed Hotaru out of the room.

"Are you okay?" Koko asked. He hadn't seen her since the incident so he had been unable to ask.

Mikan nodded, then turning to Natsume she said, "Sorry."

For a while Natsume said nothing.

"Just stay away from me," he eventually growled, before walking away.

Koko shook his head. He knew that Natsume was treading on broken glass. The only reason why Natsume reacted that way in the class room was because of his past experiences with Mikan. Koko was the only one who knew of Natsume's dark secret. He was the only who knew that Natsume had a tendency to sneak into Mikan's dorm while she slept and drink her blood. He was also the only one that knew that since Natsume was the leader of a coven, he was able to form special ties with a human. If Natsume willingly drank a human's blood more than once, that human would become his slave. That human would become as a walking blood bank, bound to him for eternity. Mikan was already bound. The funny thing about this was, since they were of opposite sex, the bond also brought on a sexual attraction. He could already see it in Mikan's eyes. She was being drawn to Natsume.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know I said I would post on Thursday, but hey, life happens. See you next Thursday (Hopefully).**

**~Jay~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So maybe I should say that I'm going to update on Friday then surprise you with a few updates on Thursday since I see, unable to keep my promises. But, it's only the third chapter so hey, maybe things will change for the better. By the way guys, I don't own Gakuen Alice. You should know this by now.**

* * *

><p><em>Italics- Flashback<em>

* * *

><p>Koko didn't- no he <em>couldn't <em>- think about it. The thought of it made him sick. His best friend was out there now, drinking her blood, turning her on, and she didn't even have a clue. Natsume was a sick bastard and the last thing Koko wanted to do was stay loyal to that asshole. But he had made a pact and he would never, _ever, _break that pact. Not even for Mikan Sakura. The deed was done 100 years ago, and it was sealed with blood.

* * *

><p><em>Koko and Natsume had been friends from as long as he could remember. Their families were both members of the royal court; therefore, Natsume and Koko were forced to work together. Koko couldn't remember a day they had spent apart, so, when Koko realized that he hadn't seen or heard from his best friend in days, he mounted his horse and took off. He couldn't recall how long he spent in search of Natsume, but he remembers the night he found him. Natsume had looked pathetic. His clothes were torn, and he reeked of blood and alcohol. If it was anyone else, Koko would have turned away and never looked back, but it was Natsume, his best-fucking-friend. <em>

"_What did you do?" Koko growled._

"_You think I did this to myself?" Natsume questioned, his teeth clenched and his hands balled at his side._

_Koko refused the urge to agree. Natsume was always getting himself into crap, so why should he believe that Natsume wouldn't now? _

_There was a silence, then. . ._

"_Who did this to you?"_

"_The vampires," replied the young man._

_Koko laughed. "Vampires don't exist."_

"_Oh yeah," asked Natsume, taking a step towards the blonde. "Then tell me why it's so hard to restrain myself from snapping your neck and draining you of every single drop of blood flowing through your veins."_

_Koko didn't want to believe a word that proceeded out of his best friends mouth, but he knew it was all true. The intensity burning in Natsume's eyes held nothing but desire. Natsume wanted to kill him_

"_Don't do it," Koko pleaded. _

"_Go back to your perfect life Koko, and run fast. I'm not particularly known for resisting my urges," warns Natsume._

_Koko should have taken that as a clue to leave. He should have gone home, back to his perfect life, with his perfect family, and his perfect job, but at that time he couldn't imagine going back to live his life without his best friend. Natsume was going home with him whether he liked it or not. _

_When Natsume realized the blond boy wasn't moving he growled, "I'm not kidding Koko. You need to leave."_

"_Come with me," Koko offered._

"_I'm a vampire Koko. I drink blood . . . I kill people. The second I get back to court I could kill the king, then what would we do?"_

"_I'm not leaving you. Not like this."_

"_. . . Then come with me."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I can't live here and be a vampire Koko, and you can't live here and be human."_

"_Then change me."_

_Koko could see Natsume carefully weighing his decisions. Finally Natsume took his index finger, and, with the aid of his razor sharp claws, drew blood from his wrist._

"_The second you drink my blood Koko, there's no going back. We're sealing this with our fucking blood. "_

"_I know."_

_Koko didn't take a moment to think, for he knew that the second he did, he would be on a horse back to court, not drinking his best friend's blood._

_Natsume's blood burnt in his throat. It was like alcohol, intoxicating yet repulsive. He didn't remember what happened next. All he knew was that the next evening, he was a vampire._

* * *

><p>Koko had been following Natsume as long as he could remember. Yes, he knew that after one hundred years he should have at least grown a pair of balls, and fight for the girl he was in love with.<p>

"Damn," he growled, punching his wall. Natsume was in her room now, having his way with her, and all he could do was sit, fantasizing about what it would be like if it were him, in that room, drinking her blood.

* * *

><p>"Sorry!" Mikan exclaimed as she bounded into class late.<p>

Narumi, her English teacher, just smiled. "It's okay Mikan, just take a seat."

And just like that, Mikan Sakura avoided punishment.

Mikan took her usual seat between Hotaru and Ruka, a shy blond boy that worked with her and Hotaru in keeping the school safe. "Hi," she said to her friends.

"Hi Mikan," greeted Ruka.

Hotaru only nodded in response.

Mikan hurriedly took her books from her bag and flipped to the pages Narumi had neatly scribed on the board. It took her a moment to realize that a certain crimson eyed, raven haired vampire was staring at her. She captured his gaze with hers and smiled.

_Damn, _she thought, _He was sexy._

He smirked as if he read her mind and then turned his attention towards Narumi's lecture. Mikan knew he wasn't listening. Natsume was not the type of guy to pay attention to anything. In fact Natsume was the type of guy she hated. He was rude, crude, and disrespectful. She shouldn't be so drawn to him, yet he had this captivating hold on her. A hold that made her so irrevocably in love with him.

She spent the rest of class staring at him, vaguely aware that he would probably be able to sense that she was looking at him. She was so mesmerized that she didn't realize the blond vampire in the back of the class staring at her with the same longing that filled her own eyes.

The bell soon rang, signaling the end of the class. Mikan moved to exit the classroom with Hotaru and Ruka, but before she could step through the threshold, Koko stopped her.

"Hey Mikan!" he called.

She turned. She could see him standing there with Natsume by his side. "I'll see you guys later," she told Hotaru, desperate to get close to Natsume.

She skipped happily over to them, a smile playing and her gorgeous face.

"Jeez," muttered Natsume. "Couldn't you try to at least act your age?"

Mikan pouted. "Why are you always so mean to me?"

"If you don't want me to be mean to you, then leave."

"No!" exclaimed Mikan. "I came here to talk to Koko. Why don't you leave?"

"Because I have no problem with being mean to you."

"Ignore the asshole," Koko ordered.

". . . You have a free period next, right?" asked Kokoro.

"Yup," she responded as energetic as ever.

"So do we," said Koko with a grin.

"We should hang out together!" Mikan suggested.

"Okay," began Natsume, his voice as sexy as ever, "But be warned, hanging out with a vampire isn't as safe as it seems."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, I do realize that Koko sounds pathetic in this chapter but trust me, it's necessary. Anyways, for the next few chapters I'm going to give you guys a choice. Right now I'm in that phase in a story where I have to introduce my characters, my settings, and my conflicts. This chapter I introduced Koko and his personal conflict, next chapter I'm either going to introduce Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, or Ruka. If you want a happy-go-lucky chapter chose Mikan, if you want a chapter filled with sexy blood drinking gods choose Natsume, if you want a chapter filled with blood, death, lies, and deceit, choose Hotaru, and if you want another chapter like this one, with the guy hopelessly pinning after the girl he can never have choose Ruka. Whoever has the most votes in the reviews, I'll write about. I may also choose to write about one simply because the review caught my eye. So go crazy!**

**~Jay~**

**Oh and special thanks to PaintedTsubasa910, you inspired me to write this chapter!I know Mikan isn't in love with Koko, but we can at least hope, right?  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice….**_

* * *

><p><em>Italics- Flashback<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I think I can safely say that Natsume won the poll. Now on to the story!<strong>

* * *

><p>Natsume glanced lazily at the prompt in front of him.<p>

_I had a dream I was king… _

He was sure that the pervert Narumi wanted more than what he was planning on giving him. _I had a dream I was king, _Natsume scrawled in perfect cursive,_ I woke up and I'm still King. _

It was mostly true. If one didn't consider Natsume as king, they knew he was pretty damn close. He was a sexy, masochistic vampire with sex appeal practically oozing off of him. It was hard not to stop and stare. Many argue that people are just turned on by the fact that he's a vampire but when you take his friend Koko into consideration, you realize that Natsume gets more women than what should be vampirely possible. On top of his sex appeal, he was the head of a coven, _again. _Somewhere in his twenties he had killed the head of a coven and took over. No one throughout the vampire world had ever been able to do that.

He would like to brag about singlehandedly taking over that coven, but in truth, he couldn't have done it without Hotaru and Koko by his side. His heart ached at the thought of his little sister- no, that's not right, he didn't have a heart. His mind wondered at the thought of his little sister. Back then, after changing Koko, he had realized just how much power he wielded and he wanted nothing more than to share that power with his sister. He used to lover her dearly, but more importantly she was irrevocably devoted to him. Natsume thrived off that kind of loyalty. She was also the voice of reason. While Koko would allow him to do whatever he pleased, she would always be there to put her foot down and say _no. _

Now she was gone. If he had just listened to her advice, they wouldn't have been in this mess. He sauntered over to his large, king sized bed and laid there, trying hard not to think about the past. However, in the end, it all came crashing down like a ton of bricks.

* * *

><p>"<em>Natsume this is a bad idea," Hotaru spat, the venom clear in her voice.<em>

_Natsume disregarded her with a shrug. He was not going to allow his little sister to tell him what to do, especially when it came to his sex life, which, in this case, it did._

"_Natsume," Koko started, "Maybe you should listen to Hotaru. She's usually right."_

_Natsume glared at the two. Crimson and violet eyes clashed. "You might be able to tell me what to do when it comes to this coven, but not when it comes to my sex life," he growled. He turned to exit._

"_Natsume," Hotaru called, grabbing after him, but narrowly missing. "You're going to break her heart."_

"_Is that what you care about?" Koko asked incredulously. "Her feelings?"_

_By the time Hotaru answered Natsume was already gone._

"_No," she had said. "She's a witch Koko. I'm afraid of what she'll do once he breaks her heart."_

_Natsume, despite his sister's protest, went to see the witch anyway. She was hot and she wanted him, so who was he to say no?_

"_Natsume," she moaned as he kissed a path from her chin to her ear. He gently nibbled, before trailing his lips down her neck, to the hollow of her throat. Oh how he wanted to bite her, but he heard that witches blood tasted like shit, so he'd have to restrain himself. _

_Their hands suddenly became curious, exploring every inch of each other's body. Her hands were in his hair, under his shit, squeezing his ass, pulling him so close he couldn't tell where she stopped and he began. His hands were doing just as much work, except they knew where their priorities were. One hand was pushing itself under her bra while the other was planted firmly on her ass. In a rush of movement, their shirts came off, and before long, she was moaning, "That was amazing." _

_Natsume eradicated himself from the bed and slid his shirt on. "I know," was all he responded. After sliding his boxers and pants on he turned to leave._

"_It feels so good to have a boyfriend," she sighed._

_Natsume turned, a smirk prominent on his face. Time to break some witches heart. _

"_Boyfriend?" he asked. "Why would I want to be your boyfriend?"_

"_You asked me out," she said, smiling, thinking that it was all just a game._

"_No, I just used you for sex."_

"_You-you what?" _

_He could practically hear the tears in her voice._

"_You think I'd actually want to go out with a witch?" He laughed aloud. "Sorry honey."_

_He left hastily, missing yet another warning, "I'll get you Natsume," she swore. "Even if it kills me . . . or you."_

_Natsume wasn't there when the witch struck. He wasn't protecting the clan while she drove a stake through every single one of their hearts and threw them in the fire. He was too busy shoving his tongue down someone else's throat. What he regretted most of all was not being there while the witch casted a spell on his little sister, putting the hatred of vampires into her heart, suppressing her vampire side and turning her into a simple, low minded human baby. She couldn't become a vampire again unless she was bitten, but even then she would have no memory of Natsume, Koko, or what had become of her clan. He was lucky nothing happened to Koko._

* * *

><p>Now, sixteen years later, he was the leader of another clan and he had finally tracked down his little sister. You would think that because he felt so guilty his sole concentration would be getting his little sister back. It wasn't. Mikan Sakura had shown up out of the blue with a scent so intoxicating, it drove him crazy. He'd never wanted someone's blood as much as he wanted Mikan Sakura's. It also didn't help that she was sexy.<p>

He and Koko took her out that day, and he found out that not only was her body and her blood captivating, but so was her personality. He scowled as he thought about it. He sounded like a sap.

He glanced wearily at the clock. It was ten past midnight. In less than two hours he'd be able to sneak into Mikan's room, as he always did, and get a taste of that delicious blood. He couldn't believe that his habit of going to her room at two a.m. and drinking her blood still persisted. He hadn't meant for it to continue the first night he found himself in her room. He hadn't even known why he went to her room until he found himself staring at a pale exposed neck. He knew very well that he could drain her blood and kill her. Or, he could always drink a half pint of her blood, and, if she awoke, he could coax her back to sleep, persuading her that it was all just a dream. He knew she would believe him. Being a vampire came with the ability to persuade any human with a few simple words.

It was exactly what he did to Mikan that night. He feasted, used all his willpower to stop, then coaxed her back to sleep, convincing her that the bite mark was from a measly insect.

There was only one problem. He voluntarily drunk her blood twice and that meant she was bound to him for eternity.

_Well, Natsume thought, if someone's going to be bound to me forever it might as well be Mikan Sakura._

He smirked at the thought of her body being transformed for him. She now produced twice as much blood, enough for him and her. And she was immortal. He smirked and said to the empty room, "Mikan Sakura, I guess this is forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please, please, please don't kill me for taking so long to update. I know this chapter isn't super amazing, and you probably want more Natsume, but I promise you that there will be more chapters like this. Anyway, this week please vote on who you would like to read on next week. Mikan, Hotaru, or Ruka. You guys know what each chapter will entail so I don't have to tell you. And, just as an heads up, if you chose Hotoru and Mikan, I might take like one fourth of their chapter to talk about the school because Gakuen Night is a very, **_**very **_**important part of this story. **

**Chao for now!**

**~Jay~**


End file.
